ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hell Hath Exactly As Much Fury
}} Nale and Sabine have a lover's quarrel. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * The Linear Guild ** Nale ◀ ▶ ** Sabine ◀ ▶ ** Thog ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley covers her mouth in shock. Elan: You're... you're fixed! Nale: Well, I would have given myself better than even odds that I could make him stab her at least once before snapping out of it, but I still know a good distraction when I see it. Nale: Villain exits, stage right. Nale exits, stage right. Thog: all thog's family back together! Nale: Oh. Right. Forgot about this part. Sabine: Nale, you treacherous weasel! Sabine: I saw you and that skank back in the restaurant, and now here you are in her room. Sabine: And that dress she's wearing! Nale: No, baby. It's not what you think! Sabine: I think it's exactly what I think! Sabine: You were going to kill her. Nale: I was going to KILL her. Nale: Wait... you already knew I wasn't trying to sleep with her? Sabine: Come on, I wasn't born last century. Sabine: You're carrying our sacrificial dagger and you somehow coaxed her into a a dress with clear access to her sternum. Of course you were planning on killing her. Sabine: What steams my cheese is that you knew I wanted to kill the girl myself, and went behind my back! Sabine: And don't give me that, "First alone, first killed," line, either, because the elf is sitting all alone in the bar right now. Nale: Sabine, baby, you've got it all wrong... Sabine: ... Nale: She was going to be a gift for you! Sabine: Really? Voiceover of an image of Nale and Sabine clinking glasses on a fur throw rug in front of a roaring fire with Haley's bound corpse laying between them. Nale (inset): Absolutely! I was going to subdue her and tie her up, so we could sacrifice her together when you got back. Check in our room, I left a bottle of wine there for later. Sabine: Hmmm.... all right. I'll forgive you, this time. Sabine: Let's just get in there and slaughter both of them and get this whole nasty thing behind us. Nale: The make-up killing is the best part of any fight. Thog: thog help too! Nale: So... you really wouldn't have been upset if I had been seducing her? Sabine: Nale, sugar, I'm literally an evil incarnation of illicit sex, do I seem like I would get hung up on who you sleep with? Sabine: Heck, I had sex four time while I was away. Nale: (taken aback) You—you were gone for three hours! Sabine: Yeah, well, I had errands to run, too. D&D Context * Sabine is a Succubus, a chaotic evil demon that drains life with her kiss. Trivia * The title is a play on the famous line "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned", interpreted from the 1697 play The Mourning Bride, by William Congreve. External Links * 394}} View the comic * 30548}} View the discussion Category:Dashing Swordsman Elan Rescues Haley